


Imprisoned And Pregnant

by lafb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Forced Pregnancy, Imprisonment, M/M, Mind Break, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Triplets, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafb/pseuds/lafb
Summary: Sooo upfront I wanted to say I didn’t do any research on Stolkholm syndrome. This is almost certainly not a representation of the syndrome, more just a guy who hates his captor but has accepted he’s not getting out and has no better options. Don’t take this as an accurate portrayal of any real life trauma, and we’re good!





	Imprisoned And Pregnant

My brain hurt. I struggled between two sides of my mind yelling at me. I wanted escape, so badly, but what would I even do once I got out? I carried the child of my captor. My family wouldn’t take a pregnant man into their home. I would likely not find a job. What did the world have out there that I didn’t have here.

The lights flickered on in my cell. My heart wanted to leap for joy and drop to my feet at the same time. He was home. I let my lessons take over for me, pulling against my chains and mewling like the well-trained pet I am. My hole wanted him so bad. I felt like my eyes were glazing over. Just how he likes it. He’d rather me be a dumb useless slut than anything else. That’s all I was good for now.

I knew it must not have been as long as it feels like since he took me. That night feels like years ago, but my pregnancy gave me a sense of time I wouldn’t otherwise have. My mind drifted away from the way he was using me. I didn’t like to think about it. I only shifted my focus back to the present when a forceful thrust made the babies kick. His cock twitched inside me; he loved when he could feel his children inside me. He came, and hardly rested a moment before continuing his defilement of my body. Though, truly, could my body be any further defiled.

The babies was getting restless as its father used me. My thought drifted to the beings within me. I couldn’t decide whether I could ever love them without hate clouding the edges of my feelings. After all, they are just fetuses. They didn’t know who their father was, or through what circumstance they were conceived. Still, sometimes the movement made me remember my situation. I couldn’t help resent the young inside me as much as I wanted to nuture them. I wanted out, and I wanted them out, too.

All these days in the cell had dulled my mind, I was sure of this. Before he took me, I was a young genius. I had my whole life in front of me. And now, I couldn’t think of much. Just my own pain. I hardly even felt pleasure anymore. Orgasms weren’t common for me now, and even when I came the happiness was quickly fleeting.

When I was first in captivity, I refused to eat. If only I had known the alternative. Being hooked up to a nutrient tube was my source of food now. He took away my ability to starve myself. It was one of the last escape methods I had tried. Now, I couldn’t imagine getting out. There was no escape for me, he told me so. He kept me well fed, he cleaned me, but I wished he’d let me rot away. But no, I still had a use in this world. I was his property; I was his. In some sick way, that’s the only thing that kept me from losing my mind completely. I was more useful now than before, as he told me. I had no choice but to believe him.

I could tell weeks passed only by the growing of my belly. I had gotten so large, so full. I was disgusted by how good it felt when he touched it. My mind was screaming for him to stop touching me, but at the same time all I could do was moan and beg for more attention. He scolded me for being so hungry for his touch. I just whimpered and stretched myself towards him again. Any attention was better than the cold loneliness when he wasn’t here. No matter my feelings, my body needed him. There was no one else in the world that would touch me now. I was a monster, a terrible crime against humanity. Only the creator of such a creature could want it.

He broke my water with his cock. Juices rushed down my thighs as he pulled out all the way, then immediately thrust back in at a terrible pace. Tears streamed down my face as I realized he wasn’t going to let me push. He just kept thrusting, using the contractions meant for my babies for his own pleasure.

He called me childish for crying. Told me it couldn’t hurt that bad. I tried to reduce my sniffling, but it didn’t work. The triplets were moving angrily inside of me, thrashing against my implanted uterus. Every bit of this I hated. I tried to escape into my mind, but every one of his movements and my own contractions made it impossible.

He pulled out and told me to push. So I did. I could feel the head pushing through my anal tract. The pain was immeasurable, but it was something. I pushed again, moving it further down. It was a searing, unavoidable, sharp pain, but at least it was new. I welcomed it, the feeling of a hot knife cutting me a different sensation. The head moved past my prostate, making me scream in agonizing pleasure. And then it happen.

He reached up inside me, his hand easily fitting inside me from how much he’d used me, and pushed the head all the way back up into my womb. My brain couldn’t even process what had just happened. All that work, completely undone. I couldn’t even cry, my mind felt like it had shut down.

He removed his hand from me and told me to push again. I did as I was told, though now I knew he was going to take pleasure in my suffering til it put his children in danger. He grew impatient at my half-hearted pushing, and took it upon himself to help me. A rough push to my aching belly snapped me out of my silence. I began sobbing again, something I hadn’t done in months. I cried almost daily, but sobbing was something I refrained from. The sound of it made him close to an orgasm almost instantly. But right now it was my only reaction I could give.

He finally let me birth the child after what felt like millennia. He told me it was only because any longer would hurt the baby. My own pain was delicious to him, but he wanted healthy babies. He told me that after this he may not even want to use me anymore. That I was too loose. That he’d get a new pet, one that didn’t stretch so much. I couldn’t explain why that hurt so bad. I didn’t want to be used, but I had no other purpose. I needed him, otherwise I would be alone. If he replaced me, I would surely just be left to rot here. Was that better or worse than this? I couldn’t tell anymore. The start of the next birth stopped me from thinking about it, and returned me to the present.

I wished that I could get used to the feeling of him pushing a child back into me. Every time felt different and awful in a new way. Every time I screamed and cried, which only made him want to hurt me more. Through painful contractions and his torture, I realized I must deserve this. It made sense finally. Another part of my brain switched off. I deserved this.

“Are you ready to start again, pet?” I didn’t answer. He didn’t care for my opinion. Even if I begged for him to stop, it would only turn him on. The last child slipped was birthed, and he put his cock back into my ruined hole. I didn’t bother protesting. After all, I was his, nothing more.


End file.
